lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth Minecraft Server/@comment-65.28.39.196-20160319022556/@comment-26122855-20160319125211
So here's the reasons that we gondorians felt a little discriminates against. (I'm not complaining and I've talked to multiple staff members I'm just trying to point out some things that seemed sketchy). Before the war with Harad began most gondorians used swans knights since they are Gondor elite and in lore a province of Gondor. Then the war came, we had our swan knights at the ready and a few other DA things. Harad staff said "Dol Amroth (which really is Dol-Ern-Enil cause DA is a city) is not a province of Gondor on this server so you can't use DA stuff." I'm not saying these rules don't make sense but what if someone educated in lore like most of us are come on and go "I'm going to hire DA cause in lore they Gondor" The thing with crossbows was the next big I believe was the thing with crossbows(that rule did change btw but I'll address it the way it was when this happened). We all knew pikes were illegal but no one said anything about crossbows which is something one of my friends loves to use. The siege of Pinnath Gelin was under way and Harad was winning(also with a conveniently timed Mordor invasion which didn't help us) first we used out bows but then when they got close whipped out our crossbows, we didn't hit anything and the only person we killed was at the begging with bows. Also in that siege a problem with gates was brought up cause apparently I had too many. Crossbows are no longer illegal, as for gates, well really on the wiki are are no rules or restrictions about sieges other than only leaders can use Mithril and you can only have 10 troops otherwise it's just talking about how to win a war, sieges don't really have their own section. Like I said before I'm not longer complaining and I've talked to multiple staff members about all of this and have gotten good answers. However, this is why we feel like we are getting treated unfairly. Every time Gondor gets something good going for themselves it seems like the harad staff has come out of no where and said that it's illegal and it's a rule that everyone knows and its "common knowledge" or "it's been that way since the beginning " there are very few people on the server now that have been here since the begging of the server except for staff, most of our old players went to AOA. Sieges aren't supposed to be easy for attakcers, just look how many troops Mordor had to put on the field to siege Minas Tirith and they had Harad to help them too. Defenders are supposed to have the advantage and if they have a good defense that's not unfair, it's smart planning. None of these things have been said to be illegal before but now they are. That is why we felt we were being treated unfairly.